Sword Art Online Asuna's Giant Adventure in the Real World
by Retro David
Summary: The sequel to the Incredible Shrinking Asuna. The day after the previous adventure in ALO, Asuna wakes up in the real world to find her bedroom gigantic. Completely shocked, she called Kirito to help her out. Will Kirito find a way to grow her to normal again? Find out in this sequel.
1. The Giant Room

Asuna: Here you go Rain. This will grow you to normal.

Rain: Thank you so much.

Asuna gives Rain the rest of the growth potion and she grows to normal.

Kirito: Well. This was certainly a fun adventure huh?

Asuna: Yeah. Thank you for making me big again Kirito.

She gives him a kiss.

Kirito: You're welcome Asuna. Well. I should be logging off right now.

Asuna: Oh yeah, me too. It's already time for dinner.

They log off and Asuna puts her amusphere away. After dinner she goes to sleep.

Asuna: That was a fun adventure. I was so tiny. Imagine if that happened here in the real world. Hehe.

The next day, Asuna wakes up and feels that her bed was bigger than normal.

Asuna: Hmm? Wierd.

She then looks around and notices that her room was gigantic.

Asuna: Huh?! W-What?! How?!

She realizes that she shrunk while she was sleeping.

Asuna: This is... What?! Impossible! How can this be happening?! This is the real world! Impossible!

She tries to climb down the bed.

Asuna: I can't believe this! I think I should call Kirito. But he will be completely shocked when he see's me.

She climbs on her table so she can call Kirito on her giant phone.

Asuna: There's nobody around here. I better call him now.

She calls Kirito.

Kirito: Hey Asuna. What's up?

Asuna: Hi, Kirito.

Kirito: Wait Asuna? Why is your voice squeaky? Did you use some voice modifier?

Asuna: I need you to come to my place please. The door is open for you. Just come in when you arrive and come in my room.

Kirito: What? Are you sure?

Asuna: It's fine, really.

Kirito: Ok. I'll head there now then.

Asuna: Thank you. Bye.

She hangs up and notices that Kirito will be really shocked when he finds her at that small size. Especially due to the fact that this is the real world.


	2. My Tiny Love

Kirito arrives at Asuna's place with his motorcycle and heads inside.

Kirito: Asuna? Are you here?

He looks around for Asuna but doesn't see her.

Kirito: I should try her room. She said to head up there after all.

He heads upstairs to Asuna's room.

Kirito: Asuna. You here?

He starts hearing a squeaky voice.

Kirito: What was that squeak?

He looks on the bed and see's a doll.

Kirito: Is that a doll?

Asuna: Kirito! It's me!

Kirito: WOAH!

He jumps back.

Kirito: A-Asuna? Is that you?

Asuna: This is so awkward. At least my nightwear shrunk with me.

Kirito: But. How? How is this possible? My eyes must be seeing things.

He punches himself in the face.

Asuna: Kirito?!

Kirito: Nope! It's not a dream.

Asuna: I'm really skeptical about this also.

Kirito: How did this happen?

Asuna: I don't know. I just woke up from my bed a while ago and everything was giant and I am tiny.

Kirito: I see. I don't even know how this is possible. We just dealt with this problem in ALO yesterday. But, how is this happening here in reality?

Asuna: Kirito. I don't want everyone to see me like this. It will be embarrassing.

Kirito: But everyone will worry about you if they don't know this.

Asuna: I guess you're right.

Kirito gets a video call from Yui on his phone.

Kirito: I guess Yui wants to talk to us.

He answers.

Yui: Hi Daddy!

Kirito: Hello sweetheart. Say hi to little Mommy.

Asuna: Hi Yui.

Yui: Why is Mommy so tiny?

Kirito: I don't know. She just shrunk while she was sleeping.

Asuna: It's alright dear. Mommy will grow back to normal soon. Then we will play together in ALO.

Yui: Really?

Kirito: Yeah. I'll find a way to grow her to normal.

Yui: Yay! I want Mommy to be big again!

Kirito and Asuna: Hahaha.

Kirito: Well I will see you later Yui. Bye.

Asuna: Bye bye sweetheart.

Yui: Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!

Kirito hangs up.

Kirito: Alright. Let me take you over to see everyone. I know they will be really skeptical about this, but they have to know.

Asuna: I know. Let's go.

Kirito picks up her tiny 2 inch love and they head to his place.


	3. 2 Inch Precious

Kazuto arrives at his place with Asuna in his shirt pocket. They head inside and see Suguha

Suguha: Hey Kazuto. You're back from Asuna's place already? What's up?

Kazuto: Hey Sugu. Umm. We kind of have a... little problem.

Suguha: What problem?

Kazuto: Well.

He reaches into his pocket and shows the 2 inch doll Asuna to his sister.

Suguha: Is that a doll? Wait. That looks like...

Asuna feels slightly embarrassed.

Asuna: Hi, Suguha.

Suguha: ASUNA?!

Kazuto: Not so loud.

Suguha: Ah. Sorry. But, how is this even possible? Stuff like this shouldn't even happen in the real world. How did you get so small?

Asuna: I just woke up from bed all shrunk.

Suguha: My god.

Kazuto: I'm pretty much shocked about this too. I just want to know how this happened and find a way to grow her to normal.

Asuna: Maybe we should talk to Mr. Kikuoka and see if he knows about this.

Kazuto: I doubt it. But it's worth a shot. We'll go and see him.

Suguha: Can I come too? I'm pretty worried about Asuna.

Kazuto: Sure. I'll call him and have us meet up at the cafe.

Asuna: Great. Hopefully he knows something about this.

They head off to a coffee shop at downtown Shibuya to meet up with Kikuoka.


	4. The Suspect

Kazuto, and Suguha arrive at the restaurant, along with Asuna in her boyfriends pocket, where they meet with Kikuoka from the Japanese Government.

Kazuto: Mr. Kikuoka? We're here.

Kikuoka: Hey, Kirito. It's been a while. I see you brought your sister with you. So, what did you call me for?

Kazuto: Explain this to us.

He takes Asuna out of his pocket and shows her to Kikuoka.

Kikuoka: A-Asuna? What happened to you?

Suguha: Shhhh. You know what? Let's head somewhere more private.

Kazuto: That's a good idea. So we don't start a scene. This is a public place after all.

Kikuoka: Yeah.

They head to a private room.

Kikuoka: So what happened to her?

Asuna: All I did was wake up this morning and somehow I shrunk.

Kikuoka: I see.

Kazuto: I called you because I figured you might know about the situation. Do you know anything about this?

Kikuoka: Well. Not really. But from what I heard, a man named Dr. Steven Cortex was developing some kind of machine with some strange molecules.

Kazuto: Dr. Steven Cortex? Interesting. Tell me more about him.

Kikuoka: He is an American scientist who has been making inventions like ray guns, or body switching machines. At least that's what I was told which sounds pretty strange. He sounds like a mad scientist from a cartoon series.

Kazuto: Hmm. Do you know where his lab is?

Kikuoka: He has a lab set up at this address nearby.

Kazuto: Then that's where we are going. Asuna, Suguha, you both ready?

Suguha: Yeah.

Asuna: Always.

Kikuoka: You gonna knock him out to make him grow your lady friend to normal?

Kazuto: Probably. If he refuses, he's getting a huge beating.

They head outside the coffee shop and get encountered by Shino.

Shino: Hey Kirito, Suguha, you both look like you're in a rush.

Kazuto: Hey, Sinon. We are kind of in a crisis right now.

Shino: What's wrong?

He shows Asuna to her and tells her the full story.

Shino: W-What?! There's no way this can be possible. How can this happen in the real world?

Kazuto: I don't know. But I bet Dr. Cortex knows.

Shino: Why is his last name the same as the villain from Crash Bandicoot?

Kazuto: I don't know but me and Suguha are gonna get going.

Shino: Let me help. I also want Asuna to grow to normal again.

Kazuto: Well, alright but stay close. You'll have to meet us there because my bike can only carry two people. That are normal size that is. Don't worry, the place is right around the corner.

Shino: Alright, I guess.

They head to Steven Cortex's lab.


	5. Steven Cortex's Lab

Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha arrive at the lab entrance. They wait 5 minutes for Shino. Soon after she appears.

Shino: Alright, I'm here. Now let's go inside and grow Asuna back to normal.

Kazuto: Alright.

Asuna: Thank you so much Kirito. The same goes for you Suguha, and Shino. Once again you find a way to grow me to normal.

Kazuto: You're welcome. Here goes.

They head inside and see Steven Cortex working on something.

Steven Cortex: Hmm. This should work out.

Kazuto: HEY! CORTEX!

Steven Cortex: Huh?! Hello. You look like you're mad.

Kazuto: My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and you are so dead! Why did you shrink Asuna?!

He shows his girlfriend to Steven.

Steven Cortex: Hmm. It seems as though my size distabilizer ray has worked. Hahaha!

Suguha: Why did you do it?!

Steven Cortex: I'm a mad scientist. As what you would expect. Just like Akihiko Kayaba. But he's nothing compared to me. You better not tell anyone this, or else, let me set an example of what would happen.

He points a ray gun at Shino and shoots her with it.

Shino: GAH!

Kazuto: SINON!

Suguha: NO!

Shino: Huh? I feel wierd. Oh. Nothing happened. Wait.

Asuna: Shino! I can see through you.

She tries to touch the table but her arm goes through it.

Shino: W-What?! Why am I transparent?

Steven Cortex: Whoops, that was my transparency gun. It lasts for 10 minutes.

Shino: So I'm stuck as a ghost for 10 minutes?

Steven Cortex: Yeah pretty much. I meant to get my size distabilizer ray.

He tries to shoot at Shino but it went through her because she's transparent and it deflected off the wall and it hit Asuna making her even smaller. She is now half a centimeter tall with an even more squeakier voice.

Asuna: Hahahaha! Ahhh! I'm even more tiny!

Kazuto: Asuna! Are you alright?

Asuna: Yeah. But I felt a little ticklish.

Steven Cortex: Yeah, changing size has a tingling effect.

Suguha punches Steven making him drop the ray gun as it somehow shoots her making her 2 inches tall with a squeaky voice.

Suguha: Ahahahaha! Oh come on!

Shino: At least you're bigger than Asuna.

Steven Cortex: What a big mistake you made little girl.

Kazuto grabs the gun.

Kazuto: Have a taste of the size distabilizer ray yourself. Crash Bandicoot!

He shoots Cortex making him 2 inches tall also with a squeaky voice.

Steven Cortex: Oh crud.

Kazuto: Now. You're gonna go to jail.

A while later, the cops show up and put Cortex in a cage and take him to jail. Asuna and Suguha grow back to normal.

Kazuto: For a scientist he's an idiot.

Asuna: I know. Very stupid.

Shino: My ten minutes is almost up. Right about now.

She turns back to normal.

Shino: Well. I'm no longer a ghost.

Asuna: This was some bizarre adventure huh?

Kazuto: Yeah. It was.

Suguha: It was embarrassing at the moment I punched him. How dumb. Good thing they confiscated all his stuff.

Kazuto: Well, let's all just go home now.

Asuna: Yeah. Good idea.


End file.
